This invention relates to an electronic timepiece having an alarm device, particularly relates to the coinciding detecting means for detecting the coincided state of a contents of a set time and a contents of a time counting circuit.
In the conventional type of electronic alarm timepiece, the coincided state between of the counter of said time counting circuit and the set time of the memory circuit was always detected, therefore, the information of said time counting circuit and the information of said memory circuit were applied to the coinciding and detecting circuit whereby the coincided signal was generated.
In the above noted coinciding and detecting circuit system, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of coinciding and detecting circuits of corresponding to the number of the memory circuits in the electronic timepiece having alarm device capable of being set with a plurality of setting times for multichannels, whereby the circuit become to the complicated one.